


The Expensive Birthday Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Mr. Lewis smiled as soon as he viewed a very expensive stuffed alligator within a shop.





	The Expensive Birthday Gift

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Mr. Lewis smiled as soon as he viewed a very expensive stuffed alligator within a shop. After buying the alligator, he walked into Wendell's bedroom. Mr. Lewis gave the birthday present to his young son before he smiled with him. His eyes became wide the minute Wendell found another toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
